Arc of Infinite Power
by DoctorZero
Summary: jaune arc was believed to be an ordinary teen..how wrong they where jaune arc is truly special...or high after all how else would your life suddenly become a MOTHER FUCKING VIDEOGAME! (sneak peek to super saiyan arc:Summary:jaune arc is believed to be weak and unreliable…...UNTIL HE STARTED TAKING P90X, NOW HE'S- oh wait wrong thin- OOOHHHH ...hes a saiyan there.)
1. Chapter 1

Prologue This was the day that two proud parents John arc and Caitlin arc gave birth to their first son..the name they decided was Jaune Arc...because John and I quote said "Jaune Arc short sweet rolls of the tongue ladies will love it" and then got repeatedly beat over the head by his wife however they did name him Jaune arc but some thing these parents didn't know was that their son...was gonna reek havoc on the world of science and logic,his sheer power will shake the earth,his will as unbreaking as bedrock,his determination infinite, this child will be a true warrior for this child is the wielder of the vampire blade….Mumei

Disclaimer:I do not have the money to own anything this big not are magica not forbidden arms not rwby nothing I own Nothing not even the gamer!

Bold is the gamer sheet(next chapter cuz it didnt analize correctly)

Bold italics is a monster or Mumei talking

Italics are usually headings

"This is talking"

'This is thinking'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Name:Jaune Arc

Title:The Weakling

Path:The Hero

lvl:5 (exp 10/500)

HP:4500 Aura:[Loc/ked]  
[Loc/ked Skill]

STR:10+5 INT:20+?  
VIT:20+25 DEX:10-5 WIS:10+?  
CHA:20-10 WIL:30+20 DEF:10+20

Skill Points Available:25

A 15 year old Jaune arc stared at the window hovering In front of him in confusion and slight awe… "am I high" he said "because that's not supposed to be there".'Wait a minute it called me a…' "Weakling I mean I know not strong way to be harsh!?" Jaune screamed indignantly "What is this any way!?".

Would you like to open the help menu (Y/N)

Jaune stared for a second before placing his index finger on yes.

Help activated-retrieving data-data retrieved Placing Data Files …

.  
Data opened and placed

Name:your name duh

"Freakin knew that part...asshole game"

Title:By completing many objectives or performing specific actions you gain a "Title" each title has its own strengths and weaknesses so chose wisely you may only have up to 3 at once

Path:Each individual follows their own path be it fame or infamy, be it hero or villain it is what defines us each path has its own ups and downs.

Lvl:your level of Power….OR level of violence

HP:Health points your literal life blood these prevent any damage to your physical body however they will go down in its place once they reach zero your physical body will take damage and be a total of 90% weaker can be restored through sleep and etc.

Aura:the manifestation of our soul. It bears our burdens and shields our hearts.  
It also allows you to preform Bad ass moves aura can be used for defense offense and healing it is our essence it is our soul.

STR:Strength it controls how much damage you can dish out and how Much weight you can handle.

INT:it controls your aura and [Data Expunged] reserves it also controls damage or defensive strength of any abilitys which you require the fore mentioned two energy sources.

VIT:the amount of damage you can take this controls health and stamina you must make sure to keep this at an even level.

DEX:accuracy with long range weapons also increases critical chance and speed along with perception.

WIS:Wisdom and Intelligence go hand and hand when you balance these out you achieve perfect control it also controls how much energy you waste in special attacks if you balance them you cut energy by 50%

CHA:charm is used to make people like you after all the more allies the more victorys It can also be used to woo dem ladies.

WIL:And Here I stand unbreaking determination and will...and here I shall stay fighting on till my end" will controls you fear the higher the will the less fear fear itself is a addition used to cut damage in half

DEF:why high HP when you take no damage at all this is a damage control the higher it is the less damage you take.

Jaune simply stood in place shocked then he got an idea.."open skills"

-Skills-  
Gamers Mind:complete control in the situation you will not feel fear as often and will not feel any weakening emotion

Gamers body:no damage to physical body unless your hp is down to 0.

Heroes soul:You are filled with determination! +20 will

Pariah:you are too weak no matter what happens you remain that way -10 charm

-end list-

"Well than now I know my stuff...um inventory"

-INV-  
Crocea Mors:The arc family blade its name meaning yellow death grants user a +20 aura boost when used also has special powers That are yet to be unlocked.

Shrinking shield:does not change weight but allows for smoother movement when shrunk.

Mumei:[description locked] Base form available at LVL 15

The Arcane Compodium:This is a book of infinite knowledge however the user must unlock his [Data expunged] by first bathing in etherion to gain use of this books power.

Pumpkin Pete's:not really a healthy food choice but good none the less +100 hp -end list-

"What has my life become…." Jaune said "oh wait I know A FUCKING VIDEO GAME"  
"Jaune stop screaming" his mother said from down stairs "sorry mom" he replied 'let's see what some of these are anyway' "um...summon Crocea Mors" Suddenly a Plain blade with a gold spiked tip handle and blue rapped guard appeared In front of Jaune he was surprised and jumped back before he saw that it was no threat Jaune however didnt require it and said "Return" and the blade disappeared into his inventory along with a message saying "you have unlocked a new skill tree"..."I think I should just sleep it's getting late…" Jaune said to himself as he checked his scroll

First Day / Thirty 10:50 …..He is awake…..

_A/N_So how was it I tried my best to make this good but I'm not really the best writer…  
Hope you enjoyed though.


	2. meeting rubes

**CHAPTER 2:WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN HAVE MULTIPLE SEMBLANCES!FUCK YEAH!**

 **Jaunes POV**

My fucking brain hurts…'i thought as i stared at the blue panel in front of me, "what the fuck is this?"I said out loud.

 **Skill:ID Create-your very own pocket dimension...FOR TRAINING OR MORE!**

 **Skill:ID Escape-in case you need to leave your personal dimension.**

that is awesome….what can i make with it?'jaune thought 'let's see the abilities? i guess that could work pretty well…'

 **I'D Create-lvl 1(0/100)**

 **Current Dungeons-**

 **Empty Dungeon:can be filled and saved for further use.**

oh...so like i could make an unreachable man cave….'jaune though, shortly after said thought there was a pause….and then.

FUCK YEAH!"jaune screamed, "jaune keep quiet!"his mother screamed herself from downstairs, jaune reacted saying "sorry mom!" with the speed of a causal texter….mostly because his mom destroys mountains….'wait...lets see her level' at that thought jaune rushed downstairs and looked at his mom…..and holy shit was he startled!

 **Caitlin Arc**

 **lvl:56**

 **?**

what the-"jaune said but was immediately interrupted

 **you cannot see the stats of an enemy 20 levels higher than you, while you may see name and level all else is blocked off.**

oh well that's just great, so if someone's too strong i don't know shit about them."jaune thought out loud 'wait what's my level again like 5 god i'm a tool this is crap...i'm like so weak' jaune thought knowing it was true and that he's really a weak little bit-"hey fuck off." shit you're not supposed to hear me"well i can you left the narration stand you use to narrate game actions on ass hole by the way...narrator off!" wait no- **system has been closed** god damn it he can't hear me anymore….well sucks for him. Any way jaune ignored the previous actions and got to work, "i need to go train"jaune said as he ran outside...only to trip and fall face first into the floor...vengeance biatch, jaune grabbed his head and moaned while standing up...he slowly walked to a tree and said "screw this" he summoned crocea mors and began his test.

 **SWING!**

 **THUNK!**

 **A NEW SKILL HAS BEEN ACQUIRED THROUGH SPECIFIC ACTIONS**

 **Sword Mastery 1 (50/100)**

 **your skill with swords adds +10 damage with blades per level check current damage with both blade desc and skill desc**

oh….sweet"well, uh, open crocea mors window."

 **Crocea Mors(loc/ked potential) (mastery 0.10/100){require mastery level 50 for potential break}**

 **Crocea Mors is the arc family blade used by johnathan arc.**

 **20 damage per swing**

soo...pretty cool"jaune said…"wait time stops when i open a window sooo...open stats"

the status opened and time stopped...so jaune went to the tree and whacked it repeatedly then

 **LEVEL UP!**

 **SWORD MASTERY LEVELED UP TWICE**

 **YOU LEVELED UP THRICE**

 **CROCEA MORS GAINED ONE MASTERY LEVEL**

 **ADDED 50 HP 50 AURA 50 {DATA EXPUNGED}**

 **CONGRATULATIONS!**

 **Jaune arc**

 **title:the weakling**

 **path:the gamer**

 **lvl 8**

 **HP:4555**

 **AURA:[LOC/KED]**

 **[LOC/KED SKILL]**

 **STR:10+5**

 **INT:20+?**

 **VIT:20+25**

 **DEX:10-5**

 **10+?**

 **CHA:20-10**

 **WIL:30+20**

 **DEF:10+20**

 **SKILL POINTS:15**

'OH...ok so i'll bump up my strength to 20 my vitality to 50 and...add 5 to charm,ok so that's my general stat sheet now **STR:15+5 VIT 25+25 AND CHA 25-10** ' Jaune thought,

"i should get back to training" jaune said but was interrupted by his…"SIS!" Jaune screamed as he turned around and saw his sister eliza there "hey little bro trying to get stronger i see" eliza said with a devilish smirk marring her face, jaune panicked for a second before realizing she's not trying to prank him or anything...just...teasing him *sigh*"hey big sis what do ya want"

"what can't watch my brother train." "NO" "aww too bad i will." jaune just turned around and got his sword…...and fucked up that poor tree

 **20 minutes later**

 **LEVEL UP**

 **SWORD MASTERY LEVEL 25!**

 **YOUR LEVEL IS NOW 15!**

 **NEW ALERT SWORD MASTERY MUTATION.**

 **SWORD MASTERY LVL 25(.0001/100**

 **50% DAMAGE**

 **MUTATION AVAILABLE**

 **MULTI BLADE CONTROL**

 **the ability to control blades and create a blade wheel or just use them in air**

 **HEAVEN'S BLADE:The ability to make a blade of pure positive energy strong against grim weak against humans**

 **INVENTORY SHOT:objects can be shot out of your inventory at up to 300 mph as of lvl 1**

well than can i just chose one or two….

 **two you get a mutation per every ten levels unless you have 2 active!**

ok so uh…..inventory shot because i could store bullets in here and shoot them and blade control because it's probably for just metal not only blades" jaune thought out loud not noticing or caring for his sisters confusion jaune looked at the clouds' one day….ill make you proud dad...one day ill get into beacon!' jaune thought with teary eyes, his sister saw his eyes, she went up and hugged him, 'Jaune..' she thought, jaune wrapped his arms around his sister in return knowing why she hugged him"...i miss him..."jaune said voice laced with despair

 ** _Time Skip:1 year_**

its been a year since that day and right now im...

 **Jaune Arc**

 **Title:B CLASS HUNTER**

 **Path:Huntsmen in training/gamer**

 **LVL:43**

 **HP:12,555**

 **AURA:50000**

 **MANA:300**

 **STR:100**

 **INT:500**

 **VIT:100**

 **DEX:30**

 **WIS:450**

 **CHA:69(HEH)**

 **WIL:150**

 **DEF:100**

Ive trained my self to the bone, seriously breaking every bone, and it paid off big time,im no longer "the weakling" no im jaune arc and im a b class hunter in training at beacon academy...sorta.

 **BLUEGH**

And thats me emptying my stomach into a trash can...fucking motion sickness honestly if sucks, i hear girls talking and laughing at me...uuuugh this sucks

 **time skip:30 minute flight of pain**

oh sweet sweet ground ive missed you, then i notice a little brawl between 3 girls..so i wait it out till i see the red haired one lay down...and i decide to take a nice guy route and pick her up,"hi...im jaune" i say as i help her stand "ruby,arent you the guy who threw up on the ship"...fuck

 **4 minutes later**

look im sorry vomit boy just came to mind" she said " yeah well how about i call you crater face" i responded "hey that was an accident" "doesnt matter crater face"...

"so i got this " she says as she pulls out a scythe that chips the ground...well thats gonna need to be paid for..."its a scythe and customizable high impact sniper rifle"

oh well i feel small...NOT, i grab her shoulder and pull her into the plain of blades a land of pure weaponry "yeah...i got this"

she looks around with starry eyes and says..."this is the start of a wonder full friend ship..."

 _ **end**_

 _ **So how was it...im only a starter so yeah ill mess up here and there plus im not exactly good with english cuz im spanish so yeah...**_


	3. AN to answer some people who gave me ad

_**Hey guys this is a silly little A/N and this is about a response to reviews thing is I'm making meetings short and the rest like 3000-5000 words also level 50 is like basic hunter level ruby a actually level Low A so I decided Jaune would be stronger than Cardin who's a high C so I did the b class hunter thing for a reason because I wanted him to be strong but not op like say a death stalker needs like 5 A ranks or 20 B ranks, so everything's working out he's really at a basic level compared to say yang he could beat her but he would get pretty messed up because yang is High B Rank and he's Mid B Rank so he is set up and I'm putting flashbacks in every single 1 out of 2 chapter ratio after the meetings with all of his soon to be friends, so the time skip is really just to tell you that the first paragraphs were really ment to be just introductions(to his powers) and the next introductions (to the characters).**_


	4. As The Wind Blows Dis Dick

Start writing your story


End file.
